old_vs_newfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Historyfan15/Hugo and the Airship rewritten
It was morning on the Island of Sodor and Hugo was just waking up from his slumber. Hugo: (yawns) Guten morgen, fahrer (Good morning, driver). Franz: Guten morgen, Hugo (Good morning, Hugo). Es gibt eine Inspektion, die auf Sie am Bahnhof wartet. (There is an inspection waiting for you at the station) Hugo: Alles klar dann (Alright then) (blows horn and sets off) The railway inspectors were waiting with the Fat Controller at Knapford Station when Hugo arrived. TFC: Ah, Hugo, there you are. Inspector #1: Oh, interesting. Inspector #2: A propellor. Inspector #3: Hmm. TFC: We'll be traveling with you to see if you're certified for mainline use. Inspector #1: The word "if" is correct. So mind you don't disappoint, Hugo. Hugo: I'll do my best, zir'. I can assure that you vill' have ze' smoothest ride possible. Inspector #2: We'll see about that. Inspector #3: Hmm. The inspectors climbed aboard Hugo, but now he felt rather anxious. Edward: (blows whistle as he pulls into the station and stops beside Hugo)'' Don't worry, Hugo. Just be confident and make sure you don't make any mistakes and you'll be alright. Hugo: Thankz' for the support, Edward. (''blows horn and sets off) Edward: Anytime, my friend. Hugo made sure to keep a good look-out on the mainline and so far the railway inspectors could find nothing wrong. But then, something caught Hugo's eye. Hugo: Vy', I don't believe it! A zeppelin has come to Sodor. I mustn't let it out of mein sight. Hugo continued to follow the airship across the island. So much to the point where he began to daydream about flying in the air. Hugo: Oh, that vould' be...wunderbar'! To fly so high up in ze' clouds, it vould' be- Henry: (blows whistle as he passes by) Hello, Hugo! Hugo: Oh, hello, Henry! Kinda zoned out zhere' for a minute. (sighs) Sometimes I vish' I could fly. Then I'd really be unique. Hugo continued his inspection all the way up the town of Arlesburgh. Hugo: (blows horn as he pulls into Harwick Station) Here ve' are! Inspector #1: We'll stop here for lunch and then carry on with the inspection later this afternoon. Inspector #2: Right then, let's go. Inspector #3: Hmm-hmm. Skiff: Oh, hello there! I've never seen an engine like you before. Hugo: And I've neva' seen a sailboat on rails before. Skiff: (chuckles) I'm Skiff. What's your name? Hugo: My name is Hugo. I'm a rail zeppelin. You know, you're pretty lucky to be able to be in two locations at once. Skiff: Oh, yeah. I can go on the tracks and in the water. And you're right. It can be pretty lucky sometimes. Hugo: Indeed, it almost makes me jealous. Skiff: Why jealous? Hugo: You see that zeppelin up there? Skiff: Eh? Oh, you mean the airship? Hugo: Ja'. Despite being a rail version of a zeppelin, I can only go on rails. If only I could be into two places at once. Duck: (blows whistle as he pulls into the station) Hello, Skiff. Who's this? Skiff: Hello, Duck. This is Hugo, he's a rail zeppelin. Hugo: Duck? Skiff: (whispers) His real name is Montague, but he prefers his nickname. Hugo: Oh, I see. Duck: Anyway, what's all this talk about flying? Hugo: I vas' just thinking about how wonderful it vould' be to fly. Duck: Well, Hugo. I used to think that I could go to faraway lands and see what's beyond the horizon. But I soon learned that those types of things are the ones that we can only dream about. Besides, I prefer to see things from the safety of my own rails and to be honest, that's all I could really ask for. You may not be able to fly, Hugo, but that doesn't make you any less special. You've got a propellor at the back of you and, from what I've heard, you're one of the fastest vehicles on land, no less. That's truly remarkable if I do say so myself. Skiff: Very wise words, Duck. You really are an interesting engine, Hugo. And you should be proud of yourself for it. Hugo considered Skiff and Duck's words and eventually found himself smiling. Hugo: You're both right. We're all unique in our own vay' and 've should judge ourselves for it. Later that afternoon, the railway inspectors, the Fat Controller and Franz came back and boarded Hugo for the return journey. Hugo: (blows horn as he pulls out of the station)'' See you later, mein friends! I hope I can come back soon! Duck: Take care, Hugo! Skiff: Bye, Hugo! Safe travels! When Hugo arrived back at Knapford Station, the inspectors were very pleased with Hugo's performance. Inspector #1: We'll see to it that Hugo is certified for mainline use. Inspector #2: Indeed. Inspector #3: Hmm-hmm. TFC: Thank you, gentlemen. And congratulations, Hugo. Hugo: Thank you, zir'. Edward: (''blows whistle as he pulls into the station) So how'd it go? Hugo: Mainline certified. Edward: That's wonderful news, Hugo! I knew you had it in you. Hugo: Thank you, Edward. As Hugo was making his way back to the sheds, he thought all about what his new friends had told him. Hugo: Vy' try to change yourself ven' zhere' no need. I'm happy ze' vay' I am and that's that. (chuckles) The End. Category:Blog posts